Alien Pitt
are an alien race from the planet Pitt. They first appeared in the third episode of Ultraseven TV series, "The Secret of the Lake". Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Stats *Height: 1.55 ~ 2 m, 1.7 m (Max) *Weight: 60 kg, 52 kg (Max) *Origin: Planet Pitt History Ultraseven Alien Pitts, two young girls from another planet, came to Earth for conquest using a harmless looking tadpole by the name of Eleking, which essentially becomes a living electrical weapon. After one of them placed Tadpole Eleking in a fishing lake in Japan, she was followed back to her saucer by two Ultra Garrison members and a fisherman. The other Alien Pitt knocked out all four of them with knock out gas and took Dan's Ultra Eye, knowing he couldn't turn into Ultraseven without it. With her sister faking an illness in order to try sabotaging Ultra Garrison's base, the other Alien Pitt used the saucer to turn Tadpole Eleking into his adult form. After the other Alien Pitt jammed some of the base's controls and hijacked a rocket, Dan found the one controlling Eleking and managed to grab his Ultra Eye back after wrestling her into unconsciousness. After Ultraseven destroyed Eleking, and the two sisters reunited in their saucer. The Alien Pitts took off, but the Ultra would not let them get away. After the Alien Pitts' failed attempt to stop Ultraseven with their saucer's ray, they were destroyed by the Emerium Ray. Trivia *The Alien Pitts are a mono-gendered race of only women, their interest in the Earth is because of its beauty. *The original Alien Pitts were played by Reiko Takahashi in human form. *Their name was originally , but was changed to Alien Pitt after the Japanese pronunciation of Cupid. Heisei Ultraseven Another two Alien Pitts return with another Eleking. Their attempts at conquering the Earth included attempting to spread carbon dioxide in the camping area, trying kill an unconscious Ultraseven and kidnapping the son of Anne, Dan (no relation to Moroboshi). In the end, their attempts to kill Seven only awoke the Ultra from his coma. After their monster, Eleking was destroyed, Seven entered their ship at a human size and bested them, rescuing Anne's son and destroying them and their ship afterwards. Trivia *While this was the first time to have it, Alien Pitt's roar sounded like a distorted high-pitched laugh. Ultraman Max The Alien Pitts reappeared in Ultraman Max episode 27 and unleashed yet another Eleking. As Mizuki fell unto a coma caused by a Baby Eleking, its creators, the Alien Pitts, revealed themselves and attacked Kaito mercilessly and left with his Max Spark. After a second full-grown Eleking made itself known, the two Pitts were aboard their ship to assist their creation. The Pitts then converted all the Baby Elekings into energy while Kaito came aboard their ship using DASH Alfa. After the Pitts lost in their true form, the ship was destroyed and Kaito turned into Ultraman Max to end their creation. Trivia *While they often take the form of cute young girls, in Ultraman Max, the Alien Pitts had the presence and demeanor of queens. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey An Alien Pitt appeared in the first episode of this series, revealed to be a Reionics. The Pitt Reinoics was examining the ruins of Planet Boris in her saucer when she was suddenly attacked by the Reionics Hunter Dail, who destroyed her Battle Nizer seconds after she was swiftly killed off. Trivia *While it was never revealed what was the Battle Nizer's kaiju, it can be assumed that it was an Eleking. Ultraman Orb ]] An Alien Pitt named appeared in episode 22 of Ultraman Orb where she was a customer at Black Directive's Black Star Café. When the owner chatted with Gai Kurenai about his ongoing conflict with Jugglus Juggler, Pitt threatened to fight Gai, but the owner wouldn't endorse it, giving Gai the opportunity to leave. As it turned out, Myu didn't really like having humans at the café, with them being so intrusive, loud and nosy, and missed the old days when a lot of aliens would show up. Because it was her last time at the café since she had a ship to catch, she decided to have one last cup of black coffee before she left Earth. She even offered Black Directive a ride on her ship but he told her that he and his partner, Nova, will be leaving together. Myu then told him that Dada's ship crashed with some space junk, resulting in him losing the coffee beans given by Black Directive to fly away. Myu then suggested to find a better planet next time and after that, she left. Ultraman Geed Ultraman R/B Alien Pitt appeared as a news reporter for an alien news network, reporting on Saki Mitsurugi's plan to turn Earth into a bomb. Ultraman Taiga An Alien Pitt appears in Ultraman Taiga. She takes on a human form named .https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ She lived among humans in a quiet community with her partner, Alien Bat Seiji Komori, but he grew tired of the oppression and taboo of aliens living with humans, which slowly strained their relationship. At some point, they were approached by Kirisaki, who gave Komori a device that can summon Zetton. Tempted by this, Komori began to plot an invasion on Earth, much to Hitomi's dismay. He gets in contact with Alien Hook, who had unleashed Bemular in the city. Komori desired to create a new world where aliens are free to live. One day, Komori was getting roughed up by a gang, but Homare Souya helped him out. Going back to his house, Komori, Hitomi and Homare got to know each other. While visiting them later on, Homare overheard Komori's conversation with the Hook after Hitomi hints at it. Komori temporarily knocks out Homare and unleashes Zetton, but Hitomi nurses him back to health. During Ultraman Taiga's fight with Zetton, Homare beats Komori, who had resorted to transforming. He is spared when Hitomi arrives. After the battle with Zetton, Homare visits the couple once more. They are revealed to be resuming their peaceful way of life. Another Pitt appeared in the final episode to protect a man from falling debris, despite there an anti-alien protest just moments before. Trivia *Hitomi and Seiji are the first case of a cross alien species relationship in canon between non-human lookalikes. *The Pitt in the final episode is voiced by Sayaka Sasaki, the singer of Ultraman Taiga s first ending theme, Hitotsu Boshi. Powers and Weapons *Saucer: The people of Pitt travel through space using a flying saucer. **Energy Beam: In Heisei Ultraseven, the saucer can fire a beam which the Pitts used in attempt to kill Ultraseven. *Human Disguise: The Aliens of Pitt can assume the disguise of young girls. While in this disguise they carry a medallion that can paralyze enemies. *Electric Shock: The Heisei Alien Pitt could release weak electric shocks. *Energy Blasts: In Ultraman Max, Alien Pitt, demonstrated the ability to fire energy blasts. :;Reionics *Battle Nizer: A Reionics Alien Pitt possessed a Battle Nizer for combat. What kaiju it holds remained unknown as it was killed by a Reionics Hunter. :;Ultraman Geed * : An energy device which holds the power of an Ultra Warrior, Alien Pitt Tri-Tip held one which represented Ultraman Hikari. Following the defeat of Eleking, the Little Star's energy was transferred into the Hikari Capsule. **Energy Blade: From her right hand, Tri Tip can conjure an energy blade as a weapon. This is based on Ultraman Hikari's Knight Beam Blade. Alien Pitt Saucer.png|Saucer Alien Pitt Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Alien Pitt humna maxx.png|Human Disguise Alien Pitt Electric Shock.png|Electric Shock GeedPitt.png|Little Star Other Media ULTRAMAN anime Several Alien Pitt were in ULTRAMAN, all of them dead on appearance. The first Pitt seen was killed by Agent Adad for being the next hitman that Igaru and friends hired, after Alien Bris died. Other Pitts were seen in an underground area, killed either by Dan Moroboshi or other SSSP members. Trivia *The Alien Pitts, in this anime, appeared to be male. Gallery Alien Pitt humna.png alienpitt4.jpg Alien-Pitt 1.jpg alienpitt6.jpg alienpitt5.jpg Alien-Pitt 2.jpg vlcsnap-2019-04-30-10h30m22s145.png Alien Pitt maxxx.png Alien_Pit_max.png Alien_Pitt_Max_I.png Alienpitt.jpg Alien Pitt maxx.png Alien_Pitt_imode.png IMG_8395.PNG|A Pitt barkeeper in Ultraman Orb. (This is one of few times a Pitt is seen without a sister.) Alien Pitt in Ultraman Graffiti.png|Alien Pitt in Ultraman Graffiti. PittGeed.png DudeAndPitt.PNG SadPitt.PNG AghastPitt.PNG PittBabyElekingSOCUTE!!!.PNG Screenshot_2019-12-03-00-28-06.png|Dead Alien Pitt in the ULTRAMAN Anime References id:Alien Pitt ja:ピット星人 Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Reionics Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Heisei Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:Allies Category:First Kaiju